Always On
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] The light is always on. [Sora x Naminé]


**Always On**

_Summary: One-shot The light is always on. Sora/Naminé_

_Prompt #15: Light_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (Sobs uncontrollably)_

* * *

She isn't sure how she got here. She can barley even remember where she came from of who she was before. _Before_. It is such an ominous word. Before is the past she fails to remember. She's not even sure she wants to remember. She doesn't like who she was before; she is sure of it. Though she doesn't remember much, what she does remember she dislikes greatly. Her past is faint and receding to the forgotten recesses of her mind. Still she knows she was not a good person. She vows to be somebody else yet she is not sure if she is succeeding at all. All she knows is that she is locked in an old lighthouse, waiting for something. She doesn't know what. They say the past **always** comes back to haunt you. She is waiting.

_The light is always on._

The lighthouse scares her. It has scared her even since she first arrived. It has frightened her since the day she woke up, alone with a pounding headache. She isn't quite sure _why_. It could be because it was so old. The stairs creaked ominously with ever step she took, hinting at her doom. Or it could be the spider webs hanging in the shadows of hidden corners, holding little creatures lurking and watching in the darkness. The paintings hanging on the walls that had been so lovingly been framed once were now faded past recognition. It could be that. She could be afraid that she too would fade past recognition and be lost in forgotten memories. Maybe it was all of the above. The decrepit old house was **abandoned** and empty, just like she was. It scared her and it saddened her deeply. Just the silence and the emptiness; she was alone, oh so very alone. Still, there was electricity to light the building and enough food to last her a lifetime and longer. Slowly she is getting used to the silence, and the haunted feel the house holds so near like a warm cloak on a bitter winters day. Gradually her fear is fading like the paintings on the walls. The light in the tower helps.

_The light is always on._

She often spends her days on the top the tower. She lets the sun bleach already pale hair and burn her even paler skin. She does not mind it. Burns and minimal pain is nothing compared to what she gets. Standing outside, she lets the ocean breeze whip her hair, knotting it when it had once been flawlessly straight. The air smells of salt and water and it is powerful enough to sting her eyes to tears. She does not mind the discomfits in the least. Outside, with the sun in her face, the wind in her hair, and the sea filling her eyes, she finds **freedom**. When it is time to say goodnight, after the sun has set and the stars have played for many long hours, she disappears back inside, leaving the light shinning brightly.

_The light is always on._

When it rains she sits in the little room at the top of the tower and she watches the drops of water fall. She stares out the window, watching the ocean swell and the foamy salted water crash upon the dampened sad of the shore. The roof leaks, drop by drop slowly creating puddles in the chilly room. The floor creaks as she sifts her weight, avoiding the water that falls to the timber ground. The tower moans as the wind whips around it, strong enough to ruin the decrepit building yet surprisingly merciful. She stays where she is, ignoring the danger, the sounds and the water falling inside instead of out. Outside the window she finds freedom, inside the tower she finds **peace**. The sound of the raindrops falling fills her ears, erasing all the frightening noises the lighthouse makes. Slowly they lure her to sleep as she rests her head against the cool glass. She forgets to turn off the light.

_The light is always on._

One day she finds a dusty notebook near to where she first awoke. Inside are drawings and sketches that seem so familiar and yet she cannot remember them. There was a giant castle, foreboding and mysterious one the very first page. Then there is a room made of pure white stone; roses are carved in the walls. It seems like something out of a dream, a room of ice. A distant memory of a cold white room echoes in her mind. There is a drawing of a beautiful auburn haired girl. She can't help but think that the girl in the drawing looks like a girl often glimpsed on the island, from the lighthouse tower. She reasons it to coincidence. On the very last page there is a drawing of a boy looking asleep to the world. The brunette is the most beautiful boy she has ever seen. She reaches out and her hand smears the pastel a bit. She has the odd feeling that the sketchbook is hers. The light burns into the night as she pours through the pages of **painted** memories.

_The light is always on._

It's raining again but she is longing for freedom. Even tough the trees sway ominously and the sky is painted a hazy gray she steps outside, standing at the top of the lighthouse. Leaning over the wet railing she lets the falling water dampen her clothing and hair. Though she is cold in just a sleeveless dress she does not mind it. She needs freedom. As she watches the sky cry she notices something else. She is deeply surprised to see a boy staring up at her. Their eyes meet and she notices they are the color of the **restless,** storming sea. His eyes are so familiar. She just can't remember ever seeing them on this island before. Suddenly it all clicks. It's the beautiful brunette boy from the sketchbook. Hesitantly she waves to him. Even with the rain blurring her vision and the distance distorting him she knows he is confused. But he walks up to the door and she finds herself racing down the rotting, winding steps until she reaches the front door. For the first time ever she unlocks it.

_The light was always on._

She takes in his drenched appearance, hair matted to his face and garments plaster to his girlish body. His eyes are bright and dark all at once, curious yet clouded with confusion. She gives him a small smile, and finds her lips are unaccustomed to the gesture. She never realized how long she has been without human contact. He must not have noticed her wondering look or he really just doesn't care. He returns the **smile**, small too. She has a feeling his real smile is a cheesy grin. She is fine with this smile. She lets him in.

_The light was always on._

She muses that maybe it was a subconscious signal to help him find his way home; to help him find his way back to her. Her memory is slowly returning. She knows that she met him before even if he does not remember her. She knows that once, **destiny** had torn them apart. _Did destiny have a greater plan?_ After all, it brought them together again.

_The light is always on._

As long as they live in that old lighthouse **together**, it always will be.

* * *

So this was really odd but I hoped you liked it.

Suggestions and comments are welcomed so go ahead and press that little button and leave me a review. I promise I'll love you if you do.

Oh. KH2 comes out in a day! ONE DAY! I really like Roxas's/Namine's/Axel's voices!

Oh and the song the Alchemist by Russel Watson and Lara Fabian is a wonderful song. I suggest listening to it!

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
